Home computer systems contain a great deal of important information for the computer owner. Individuals often keep a wealth of important and personal information on their home computer system. For example, individuals often store personal finance information and other confidential personal information on their home computer as well as photos and videos of important people and life events relating to the individual. Using current systems, many computer owners do not back up or secure the important and personal data stored on the home computer system. Failure to back up data can lead to data loss in the event of a computer failure, fire, or theft of the computer. Individuals that back up their data often back the data up to a backup storage facility, often called “cloud storage.” Cloud storage, while convenient, can create potential security issues, which can allow the individual's data to be compromised by unscrupulous data hackers. Additionally, the data stored on a computer system, such as a home laptop, is unsecured on the laptop, and is lost and potentially compromised if the laptop is stolen.